Quiero ser tuyo
by Dunk Mell
Summary: Ezio siente sentimientos nuevo por la ladrona, por lo que decide ir en busca de ella, ¿sera amor lo que siente? o ¿es quizás solo pasión hacia ella? (No apto para menores de edad) [One-Shot]


Los secretos que guardo en mi corazón

Son más difíciles de ocultar de lo que pensé

Quizás sólo quiero

ser tuyo

Quiero ser tuyo

Quiero ser tuyo...

Desde que Ezio vio por ultima vez a Rosa, no había dejado de pensar en ella, sentía escalofríos recorrer su cuerpo, sentía los mismos sentimientos que tenia cuando estaba con Cristina, sentía sus mejillas arder al recordar el rostro de aquella ladrona.

¿Acaso se había enamorado? Él, el gran Auditore, enamorado de una ladrona... No, eso no debía ser, pero lo era, Ezio Auditore el gran Asesino de Florencia, se había enamorado profundamente de ella, pero eso no lo entendería hasta después.

Ella observaba el atardecer desde lo alto de aquella capilla, desde que él se fue, Rosa miraba el atardecer con la esperanza de volverlo a ver, odiaba admitir que extrañaba a Ezio, pero era verdad, ella lo extrañaba tan amargamente que había días que se deprimía por no saber de él, incluso llegaba a pasar días enteros encerrada en su habitación, eso tenia a Antonio bastante preocupado

-¿que le pasa a Rosa?- preguntó uno de los fieles ladrones al verla sentada en lo alto de la capilla

-No lo se... desde que Ezio regreso eh visto a Rosa en aquel punto- Respondía Antonio desde la ventana de la casa de los ladrones

-¿y si... ella esta enamorada?-

Antonio pronto sintió como si un enorme alivio le recorriera su espalda, pero eso lo lleno de preocupación, por que si era cierto Rosa podría decepcionarse después, Ezio quizás nunca vuelva a Venecia y tal vez ella iría a buscarlo y el se quedaría sin su mejor ladrona y aunque no era su hija el la veía como si ella lo fuera, realmente no quería que algo malo le pasara a aquella mujer.

-espero que no, espero que eso no sea cierto- dijo para alejarse de la ventana.

-Ezio- lo llamo su tío quien ya lo había visto pensativo hace un par de días -¿ocurre algo sobrino?-

-Tío, necesito ir a Venecia, es urgente hay algo que quiero averiguar-

-¿que es?-

-un asunto que me trae la cabeza hecha un lio-

-mmmm- Ezio vio como su tío lo miraba pensativo -¿es por algún enemigo?-

-no exactamente-

-un problema de dinero-

-no-

-¡Es por una mujer!- dijo Mario haciendo estremecer a Ezio -si es eso... es por una mujer, ¿pero que te preocupa exactamente?-

-me eh sentido últimamente muy extraño, siento que ella lo es todo y a la vez nada, quiero verla tío, quiero sentirla con mis propias manos y dejar de ver su fantasma que me acosa, me desespero, me siento incompleto...-

-eso si es un caso severo, pero si eso te quita un peso de encima, ve por ella querido sobrino-

-¿en serio? muchas gracias tío-

Ezio salió esa misma tarde rumbo a Venecia, rumbo a Rosa, quería verla una vez mas, sentir su presencia, quería que dejaran de atormentarlo las miles de visiones que veía al despertar, quería tener a la real, tenia que acabar con su tormento...

Rosa había salido a hacer de nuevo sus trabajos, tenia que dejarse de tonterías y aceptar la realidad, Ezio no iba a volver y aunque lo hiciera no lo aria por ella, eso tenia que aceptar, una terrible realidad, Ezio volvería a hacer su vida, lejos de ella, el tenia un deber y no se retrasaría por ella, pero eso le dolía mas que nada en ese momento, le dolía su cruda y amarga realidad.

La noche era hermosa, la luna estaba por salir, el viento fresco invadió el ambiente, era una noche perfecta para las presas indefensas que tenia la cuidad, muchos adinerados saldrían a gastar sus inmensas fortunas, Rosa estaba de suerte, el carnaval estaba en la cuidad y eso le daría mucha ventaja... Ya quedaba poco para actuar, comenzó a seguir a un extravagante mercader que derrochaba dinero a mas no poder, Rosa lo tenia en la mira, en los techos ella estaba asechando como una fiera silenciosa, de la nada perdió a su presa ¿Que? se dijo ella tratando de recuperar a su víctima, comenzó a ir mas rápido, sin embargo algo mas llamo su atención, algo la estaba siguiendo, ella temió por que fuera descubierta por algún enemigo o peor por algún guardia, ella comenzó a huir brincando de techo en techo, pero parecía que la sombra no la dejaba en paz, hasta que finalmente ella estaba en un aprieto terrible, ya no tenia escapatoria, la sombra por fin la había acorralado, Rosa no le quedo de otra mas que pelear, se puso en posición de ataque, estaba apunto de lanzar su golpe cuando sintió como aquella sombra la abrazaba, y viendo mejor, aquel ser era

-Ezio- dejo escapar la mujer... era como si la vida le hubieran hecho una mala jugada

-Rosa- Fue todo lo que el dijo, no quiso apartarse de ella

-¿que haces aquí?-

-necesito saber algo... Rosa yo- El joven asesino no sabia como empezar, realmente no tenia la menor idea de como le dirá a Rosa todo lo que sentía por ella, y Rosa no sabia que hacer, ella se aparto de Ezio, por un lado estaba feliz de que él estuviera de vuelta, sin embargo algo dentro de ella no aceptaba que él estuviera con ella.

-Ezio...- Ella se apartaba de poco a poco, pero poco a poco el espacio que Rosa había ganado, Ezio se lo estaba arrebatando, sin mas el asesino cortaba el espacio entre sus caras, ella lo miraba fijamente esperando una respuesta, sin avisar ambos se besaron, era millones de sensaciones nuevas para Rosa, sentía como todo su cuerpo se tensaba al sentir los cálidos labios del Asesino fundirse con los suyos, Ezio no se que atrás, sus pensamientos se veían claros, amaba demasiado a aquella ladrona, realmente sus sospechas eran ciertas el la quería, el estaba enamorado de ella.

-Ezio... realmente tu-

-Rosa- Ezio la miro a los ojos -desde que me fui, no he dejado de pensar en ti, tú, solo tú haces que hoy te busque aquí, no dejado de pensar en ti, te recuerdo de una manera especial, Rosa yo, estoy enamorado de ti, me duele admitirlo pero yo, realmente yo...- ella lo había callado poniendo su dedo en su boca

-Ezio, desearía que todo lo que me digas esta noche sea cierto, no quiero que sea mentira, no quiero que esto sea un vil sueño- ella comenzó a llorar - Ezio, yo, tú... realmente...-

-¿Como puedes dudar de todo lo que te estoy diciendo? ¿Como? La única razón por la que estoy aquí es por ti, vine por que-

-¿porque Auditore?-

-vine porque quiero respuestas, quiero saber si lo que sientes por mi es lo mismo que yo siento por ti, Rosa... quiero ser tuyo... Rosa yo- pausó -Yo te amo-

Rosa miro asombrada a Ezio, ¿realmente le estaba diciendo la verdad? Ella lo había escuchado bien, realmente él le estaba hablando en serio. Ella se quedó en silencio por un rato, no sabia como actuar.

-Ezio, yo creo que te quiero, siento una enorme alegría al verte, pero todo esto me confunde, quiero respuestas como tú, quiero saber si realmente tu me estas diciendo la verdad-

-¿como puedo demostrárselo? ¿Dime Cara mía por que otra razón volvería a ti? ¿que tengo que hacer para demostrarte que todo esto que siento verdad por ti es verdadero?-

Rosa miro de nuevo a Ezio ¿realmente estaba hablando en serio?

-sólo quiero ser tuyo, no quiero a nadie mas...-

-Ezio-

Ambos comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente, estaban sintiendo como el mundo se detenía al su alrededor, el tiempo no avanzaba ambos no tenían prisa, atesoraban cada momento juntos, era como si ambos fueran uno solo, hasta que el beso termino, de la nada una voz hizo romper aquel mágico momento, un arquero los había descubierto y amenazaba con lanzarles flechas a la pareja, en eso otros más guardias aparecieron

-tenemos que irnos- dijo Ezio viendo a la chica -en cuanto yo te diga corres-

-¿y por que no peleamos? podremos acabar con ellos-

-No, Cara mía son demaciados- él asesino tenia su vista de aguila activada y vio que estaban rodeados -a la cuenta de tres ambos correremos... uno, dos, ¡Corre!-

Ambos salieron corriendo esquivando cuanto guardia y cuanta flecha se les cruzara en el camino, ambos corrían buscando un lugar seguro, los guardias corrían advirtiendo a los demás de perseguirlos y no darles piedad una vez que los atraparan.

-Ezio creo que ya hemos llamado suficiente la atención de toda la armada- dijo ella algo asustada

-no te detengas cara mía-

-¿y exactamente a donde vamos?-

Un movimiento en falso de Rosa hizo que ambos cayeran al agua de uno de los canales, los guardias buscaban señales del asesino y de la ladrona, por su parte Ezio buscaba con desesperación a la mujer

-¿Rosa? ¿donde estas?-

sintió un tirón proveniente de la parte de su capa, sin dudarlo volteo para sacarla, abrazándola para que flotara, ella tosía y escupía el agua que había tragado

-¿estas bien?-

-creo que si-

-tenemos que salir de aquí e ir a un lugar seguro, vallamos a la guarida de los ladrones-

-pero no podremos ir por los techos o por la calle o los guardias podrían descubrirnos de nuevo-

Ezio pensaba la manara de llegar a la guarida de los ladrones, en eso vio algunas balsas varadas, llevo a Rosa en sus hombros mientras el nadaba hasta una, en cuanto llego con cuidado subió a la ladrona y después él. Una vez arriba Ezio comenzó a remar lo mas rápido que pudo para llegar a la guarida de los ladrones.

(Un par de minutos después)

Ezio y Rosa estaban entrando a la guarida procurando que nadie los viera, en especial Antonio, querían ser discretos hasta llegar al cuarto de ella, con cuidado ambos entraron sin hacer ruido

-listo ¿no fue tan difícil? ¿o si?- dijo el asesino con un toque de sarcasmo -valla noche-

Rosa se hacerco a Ezio para abrazarlo y una vez mas estar cerca de él, pero en cambio recibió el rechazo de Ezio, ella lo miro incrédula ¿por que no quería hacerlo?

-lo siento pero, como ya sabrás estoy mojado-

ella comenzó a reír fuertemente -por si no lo recuerdas yo igual-

-sera mejor que te cambies o podrías enfermarte-

-en ese caso tu igual-

Ezio estuvo a punto de alegar cuando noto que seria inútil discutir con ella y terminaría haciéndolo

-esta bien...-

-Iré por ropa para ti- Dijo para después salir de la habitación, Ezio aprovechó para quitarse su capa y que se escurriera, estaba apunto de quitarse los pantalones cuando Rosa entro con ropa seca para él, lo cual procerca un ligero rubor en ella

-Yo... yo... Perdón- dijo poniéndose aun mas roja, Ezio en cambio se acerco a ella de una forma seductora, eso hizo estremecer a la ladrona

-¿Eso es para mi?-

Ella no podía pronunciar ni una sola palabra así que solo asintió con la cabeza, Ezio aprovechó para besarla, eso provocaba un mas sensaciones nuevas para ella, Ezio seguía besándola cada vez con mas intensidad, con movimientos torpes Rosa siguió a los labios de Ezio hasta que el rompió el beso

-será mejor que también te cambies- Ezio tomo la ropa y se alejo para seguirse desvistiendo, Rosa en cambio se quedo pasmada ¿que acababa de ocurrir? se pregunto una y otra vez, sólo veía al asesino que estaba de espaldas, por instinto Rosa se acerco de nuevo hasta quedar a centímetros de él, sin pensarlo ella lo abrazo, recargando su cara sobre la espalda del hombre, Ezio tomo sus manos besandolas

-Te amo- dijo ella al sentir a Ezio tan cerca

-y yo a ti-

Ezio volteo su cuerpo para quedar frente a frente, con la única luz de la vela Ezio podía ver el brillo que había en los ojos de la chica, notando que la ropa mojada daba una vista hermosa de su cuerpo, volvió a besarla pero esta vez de una pasión desenfrenada, tomo las caderas de ella pegándola a su cuerpo, tan pronto hizo eso cuando las caricias se hicieron presentes, Ezio comenzó a pasar sus manos por la espalda de ella, ganándose pequeños suspiros por parte de ella.

-Ezio- ella lo miro de una manera confundida. Sin pensarlo el comenzó a besar su cuello ganándose pequeños gemidos

-¿quieres ser mía esta y todas las noches- le dijo tomándola de su mentón, ella solo asintió con su cabeza, él comenzó a acarisiarla también quitandole la ropa mojada, ella tenia dudas sobre esto, no sabia como lidiar con lo que se avecinaba, era como si una tormenta estuviera con su cabeza, pero las caricias producidas por aquel asesino eran satirfactorias, cada una provocaba sentimientos nuevos entre ellos el placer; Ezio sabia donde hacerla sentir millones de sensaciones

-Ezio- la voz de ella sonaba aterciopelada, ella lo guió hasta la cama -no es justo, tu aun sigues con ropa- señalándolo- yo en cambio estoy a nada de quedar desnuda- dijo en tono de reproche

-eso se puede arreglar- de inmediato el se termino de desvestir, sin pensar Ezio tomo a la mujer llevándola a quedar debajo de él, ambos comenzaron a besarse de nuevo, ahora Rosa le proporcionaba caricias al asesino, poco a poco la pasión llenaba sus cuerpos, la desesperación también apareció, Ezio necesitaba tenerla, sin pensar el asesino le quito la ropa que le faltaba mostrando su cuerpo, ella en cambio respiraba profundo, en eso Ezio llevo su cabeza a besar su estomago de poco en poco el subía hasta sus pechos, con una de sus manos comenzó acariciar su seno derecho mientras que con su boca besaba y succionaba su otro seno, lo cual hacia sentir millones de descargas para Rosa, ella se estaba surmegiendo cada vez mas en el placer, lanzando pequeños gemidos

-No te detengas-

Ezio lanzo una miraba juguetona, había logrado su cometido, ahora llevo su boca al cuello de Rosa, pequeñas mordidas y besos eran lo que Ezio le hacia a la ladrona, ella comenzaba a sentir la excitación, comenzó a pasar sus manos sobre la espalda de él.

-¿estas lista para lo que sigue?-

Ella asintió, Ezio abrió sus piernas para introducir su miembro en ella

-esto te va a doler-

Poco a poco el comenzó a penetrarla, de una manera suave para no lastimarla, los movimientos eran rítmicos, eso le agradaba a Rosa, quien no dejaba de observar a Ezio

-Ezio... Te amo-

Ambos se fundieron en un beso, la ladrona aprovechó para besar su cuello, lo cual estaba volviedo mas loco al asesino, las caricias dadas por la ladrona tampoco servían de mucho, eso provocaba que subiera la intensidad

-Mas... Mas Ezio- La voz lujuriosa de Rosa hacia estragos en Ezio, quien seguía aumentando su ritmo a penetraciones mas fuertes lo cual hicieron que Rosa soltara gemidos cada vez mas fuertes

-Te amo Ezio... ¡Mas! dame mas-

-Cara mía... te partiré en dos- dijo sin mucho cuidado, seguía penetrándola mas y mas intenso, ella gemía del placer obtenido, hasta que el paro, dejándola consternada

-volteate- ordeno el asesino su voz era completamente atraída por la lujuria -volteate, ahora- sin mas Rosa lo hizo, Ezio tomo sus caderas, la vio de manera rapida, su parte trasera era deleitable, sin mas comenzó a penetrarla de nuevo, eso hizo que ella se retorciera del placer...

-Ezio, esto, es... DELICIOSO ¿te gusta?-

-me fascina- dijo aquel asesino aumentando mas la velocidad, muestras ella gritaba cada vez mas fuerte, eso le daba mas fuerza al asesino para seguir haciendo suya y no detenerse.

Ella sentía millones de sensaciones ir y venir de su cuerpo, nuevas y placenteras emociones, no quería que Ezio terminara, sabia que era peligroso tener relaciones pero ahí estaba ella, de bajo de su asesino sintiendo millones de sensaciones que no quería que se acabaran, por que sabia que solo el podía dárselas.

De pronto sintió un poco de dolor en sus caderas Ezio había clavado sus uñas en aquella zona, Rosa grito ¿como era posible recibir dolor y placer al mismo tiempo? Ezio por su parte había llegado al punto máximo del placer pronto el se vendría adentro de ella por que optó por penetrarla más fuerte y terminar

-Ezio- grito ella -Te amo mi Auditore-

-y yo a ti cara mía...-

Ezio se retiro antes de vaciarse en ella, acostándose a un lado, su respiración era agitada, Rosa se coloco en su pecho, ella lo veía tan satisfactoriamente que hizo sonreír al asesino

-¿y dime? ¿te gusto?-

-si, fue lo mejor que hallamos hecho, ¿y a ti?-

\- a mi... me encanto-

-¿otra ronda amor?-

-mmmm no lo se ¿podras no despertar al gremio?-

Rosa sólo desvío la mirada sonrojándose completamente, eso provoco una ligera risa a Ezio, el cual le dio un beso a la mujer en la frente

-Te amo Rosa-

-Y yo te amo a ti... Ezio Auditore-

Ambos se abrazaron para quedar dormidos juntos, no querían ser separados, esa noche ambos sintieron nacer sus sentimientos uno del otro, se amaban y eso era lo que importaba

Gracias por leer esta pequeña historia Que escribi sobre esta hermosa pareja lastima que casi no hay nada mas sobre Ezio x Rosa (¿Por que tenia que quedarse con sofia? ¿Por Qué?) Espero que les hubiera gustado, con Cariño Dunk Mell


End file.
